


Final

by kasomicu



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, FictoberMF18, Gen, Universo Alterno, final, intento de suicidio, motinfanficker, pasado con abuso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: [Universo alterno] Tom estaba decidido a que aquel sería su final, pero Bill, un inesperado personaje que apareció en escena, le hizo ver que sólo era el comienzo, porque aún había esperanza.





	Final

Subió con calma a la azotea, no era una decisión impulsiva, eran años de dolor que le calaban el alma, se sentía prisionero en su propia casa, no era un hogar, pero sí donde vivía, aunque sonaba algo cínico el que denominase "vivir" cuando soportaba el abuso de su progenitor, y hacia mucho había dejado de vivir.

Nadie sospechaba, y no podía huir porque no tenía a nadie más, su madre falleció por una enfermedad hace siete años.

Tom tenía que mantenerse con él y no sólo poseía su cuerpo, sino su mente, cada cosa que hacía, el temor que lo invadía y las ganas de nunca volver eran pan de cada día, y para un joven de quince años, era demasiado.

Estaba harto, sentía asco de sí mismo y no toleraba verse, el cuerpo que tenía era su maldición y por eso determinó meses atrás que este sería su final.

Viendo a todo la ciudad desde lo más alto del edificio más grande, se sentía libre, con la brisa rozándole y como si no pudiera haber algo más que él mismo y la infinidad del paisaje.

Aspiró una bocanada de aire, y sonrió, no volvería y aquella escoria no seguiría martirizándole.

Se iba a dejar caer, cerró los ojos con una lágrima cayéndosele de la mejilla. De pronto sintió que sujetaban con fuerza de su camiseta, y lo lanzaban con brusquedad al piso de la azotea.

—¿Pero qué carajos te pasa, crío?—le gritó la persona que le había impedido saltar, un hombre de cabello rubio corto, facciones finas, barba escasa, ojos expresivos y uniforme de conserje.

Tom estaba temblando, tardó demasiado y ahora volvería a su pesadilla, lloró por la impotencia y el extraño lo miró con preocupación.

—Responde, ¿qué hacías aquí?

—No importa —respondió con voz apagada y abrazó sus piernas, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Qué sucede? Nada es tan horrible para que te quieras matar a tan corta edad —comentó el conserje, y dejó su carro de limpieza, sentándose a su costado, Tom se paralizó al percibirlo tan cerca.

—Por favor, no me lastime —suplicó Tom.

Los ojos del mayor se pusieron acuosos cuando reconoció los signos de abuso en el muchacho.

—No te haré nada, mi nombre es Bill, déjame ayudarte, yo me sentaré un poco más lejos para que no te incomode, ¿estamos? —le explicó, manteniendo su distancia, Tom se atrevió a verle, notando que el chico no era muy mayor, y que algo en él le infundió confianza pese a todo.

—No puede ayudarme.

—¿Quién te está lastimando? ¿Es un familiar? —Tom asintió, Bill apretó su mandíbula por indignación—. Vamos, te llevaré a la comisaría, sí hay solución y estaré junto a ti, sé que debes desconfiar de los adultos dadas las circunstancias, pero créeme, te ayudaré con esto, y nadie volverá a hacerte daño.

Tom lo miró esperanzado. —¿Realmente me alejará de él?

Bill asintió, Tom lloró más y le abrazó con fuerza.

No era el final sino un comienzo.


End file.
